All I Need to be Whole
by fantacination
Summary: RokuSora Drabble, a moment in an alley, far from prying, judging eyes... “We shouldn’t be doing this…” he whispers softly. But then there were a lot of things that they shouldn’t be doing, lately. [angstish,cheesealert, M]


**Title: All I Need  
Author: fantacination  
Prompt: Alleys.  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of industry giants such as Square Enix and Disney.**

**---------**

There were a lot of things Sora had gotten into trouble for in his nearly 17 years of life. Running out into a busy street, nearly falling from a tree while saving a cat, and playing a prank on his teacher in junior high were but a few of them.

But not one thing on that extensive list was comparable or as great in magnitude as this.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" he whispered softly. But then there were a lot of things that they shouldn't be doing, lately.

"And?" Roxas skimmed his mouth along the gentle curve of the other's throat, pushing him back into the alley wall. The brick was hard through the material of his shirt.

"We'll be….we might…" _never see each other again_. The tight-lipped visages of their parents. Their mother crying as she asked them what went wrong, their father delivering the ultimatum.

"And what, Sora?" That voice, the same one he heard before sleep each night for his entire life, sounded so broken. Like the way they both felt.

"There's nowhere else for us…" _Nothing and Nobody else for us._

--

"_You're going to be moving into another room, Sora, sweetie."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts! You are not going to be allowed near your twin anymore!"_

"_But-"_

"_This is for the best, honey…. What you two are doing- it's not right. It's not natural." _

_He watched his mother hastily dump all of his belongings into a cardboard box, hauling it out of his and Roxas' shared room to one on the other end of the house._

But I…

--

Sora closed his eyes tightly at the memory. He buried his head in the junction of his twin's neck and shoulder, nuzzling softly at the familiar soft skin.

There really wasn't anywhere else for them. Not at school, where the teachers watched them like hawks and their classmates (once friends) looked at them like they were lepers. Not at home where their parents no longer allowed them to talk to each other. Not even on the sunlit streets beyond, with the strangers who whispered behind their hands, cold eyes darting towards them as they gossiped.

This instance in the musty alleyway was a snatched moment, a window of stolen time. A reprieve for their bodies that ached for the other's constant touch and their minds that pulled them desperately together. Wanting, needing, being.

He melded his mouth against the Roxas' in hot, urgent kisses. Their hands ventured under clothes to trace the memorized planes and curves of their bodies. Was it really just last week that they had lain like this, in the darkness of their room? It felt like an eternity ago.

Ultramarine eyes under flaxen hair fluttered as Sora grabbed hold of both of their arousals and rubbed against him.

"Sora, Sora, _Sora_…"

--

"_Now, we know we might seem a bit harsh. But it's just a phase, pumpkin. Trust us. We only have your best interests in mind." A strained lipsticked smile._

"_She's right, Sora. We just left you boys a little too much to your own devices. It's only natural that you would start to experiment. But that's all it is. One day, you and Roxas will forget about all this and move on with your lives. Find nice girls, settle down, have kids and be good fathers." His father's gruff voice, not unkind._

"_Roxas knows, darling. We told him, too." Sora had heard the screaming and the crashes earlier that day. He knew that his parents had always favored him more than they ever did his twin._

"_But I…" Neither of you understand. I…_

--

The brunette looked into that flushed face, like his own and not. And he saw what their parents never would. That they'd never find anyone else. No one else would understand them like they did each other, no one else would know without words. No one else would fit like this.

He shifted just a little, moving so they were more comfortable against the wall.

"Now."

Roxas turned from where he had been studiously toying with a hardened nipple, eyes bright. "Are you…?" The question was a formality, really.

"Yeah."

Roxas' arms enclosed him in a circle of warmth as he reached first one finger and then two into his tight entrance, his fingers pushing and testing.

Sora gasped a little when his twin finally pressed into him, heated flesh filling him completely. _Foryouforyouforyou- and only you._

He ran his hands through gold-dust hair and brushed his lips against the silky curve of one cheek. The other started to establish a rhythm, hips sliding against one another's.

_For you, I would exchange our family, our school, our friends. For you I would trade the world. Because I…_

A tear ran down his cheek as he moaned out a name. "Roxas…"

_They don't understand. They say this is bad and freakish and wrong. But I … _

_But I love you._

_I love you_

_And you're all I need to be whole._

_Fin_

**---------**

A/N: Hmm, my first Roxas/Sora. Written for LJ drabble request for misskass. Since it's an angst request there had to be a conflict somewhere so…my reasoning behind this was if they were twins, growing up together and whatnot, they'd have an uncommonly strong bond… that would have evolved into something more physical…which generates a lot of angst for when their parents find them committing double taboo... Don't kill me for the cheesiness, please! XP

And by exchange, I meant exchange the good opinion of their family and friends- thought it might also be the beginnings of a run-away I suppose.

Reviews would be much appreciated :)


End file.
